Mignon Clades
'Mignon Clades '''is a female Graeyfir. She is about 9 years old. Appearance Mignon is about 2 feet tall from front paw to head. She has a very long, fluffy tail, resembling somewhere between the fluff of a dog's tail and the length of a cat's tail. Her eyes are red, and her beak and pawpaws are, oddly, white. Biography Mignon was born to a couple of traveler gryphons, who were walking in a path through a dark forest alongside others. They were in a caravan while the mother suddenly gave birth to her. However, as they had to stop to assist her, they were ambushed by Luperine who were patrolling the area. They destroyed the caravan and killed all of the gryphons before they could escape. Mignon's mother, who was trying to keep silent and hide, could not fly and flee because they were soon encountered. Although the canines were initially going to spare the two upon noticing the female was carrying a baby, they soon noticed that Mignon was an unusual child, a demonic being as they could see her having an odd, terrifying appearance. Because of this, they immediately took Mignon from her mother, killing the latter, and unsure about what to do with the child. Mignon went to see the corpse of her mother quickly while the wolves were distracted. She was born with the gift of superior intelligence, and could already understand what was going on. She quickly realised the poor female was killed, and for some reason, she could sense her soul leaving the body. She could even envision the soul escaping, and she tried to capture it, leaping high into the sky but unable to catch it, her body still too weak to fly despite her overdeveloped mind. Upon her effort resulting futile, she stood by her mother's corpse for hours, the canines even walked away. But soon after, they had a change of plan, and came back to take her away to a camp, to be taught as a wolf. She was given the name of ''Mignon, meaning small, petite, in French. When she was taken to the camp, while she slept she had her wings cut off to avoid her from escaping. She did not felt any pain, oddly, and only felt the pair of feathery limbs no longer there. She was trained to be a wolf for the rest of her life. She hunted prey and scouted lands as one. She was even part of a pack. She grew to be a very intelligent member of a group of wolves. But at the same time, she wondered where she came from. Who were her parents. And if someday she could return to her true homeland, and show she is not a monster, but a normal gryphon. Even though she had the actions and thoughts of a Luperine, her mind still knew she was really a gryphon after all. PersonalityCategory:Characters Mignon is very serious, but also has a silly, cheerful side. Apparently her unusually smart brain (for her age) has given her a more mature aspect.